My Irreplaceable Love
by reychop
Summary: Ahh yes, when we are in love, it is very much normal to feel jealous of someone with our love. But what if it gets too far? What if it is misunderstood? SasuNaru Character Death


My Irreplaceable Love 

Summary: Ahh yes, when we are in love, it is very much normal to feel jealous of someone with our love. But what if it gets too far? What if it is misunderstood? SasuNaru Character Death

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A certain raven-haired chuunin was sitting under a tree observing the village for any suspicious activity. He had just passed the chuunin exams and volunteered as a guard and konoha's observer, a man who reports any activity that may result in any rebellion.

Maybe it was the weather, or just plain boredom but his mind had started to wander on to random subjects until he caught sight of a certain golden-haired, blue-eyed hyperactive ninja. Yes, he was thinking of the dobe, in fact, he wasn't just thinking about any dobe, but he was thinking about **his** dobe. Yes his dobe. His and only his to admire, to touch and to please.

Yes, he and Naruto had been lovers for about 2 years by now. It all began at the Death Valley. When Naruto and Sasuke was fighting, Sasuke had struck Naruto's chest with two chidoris. Seeing Naruto dying in front of him should have pleased the avenger. But it didn't. Trembling with fear, he helped Naruto survive as best as he could.

Flashback...

"Sasuke, you bastard, come home with me dammit! You don't belong with that snake. Don't go with him! Don't leave us... Don't leave me!!!" Naruto pleaded him with a hint of irritation and desperation in his voice.

"Why should I even care about going back? Orochimaru can give me power. The power to kill Itachi. Wouldn't that be wonderful? I could finally get my revenge. That village cant give me the kind of Power Orochimaru had and you know it, deadlast."

"Sasuke, just don't leave me! I-I-"

"And why would I do that dobe?"

"Because I love you you bastard!!!" Naruto finally shouted at him, blushing furiously but managed to regain himself and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke came nearer to him, "You loved me eh dobe?" He came nearer and held Naruto by the hand.

Naruto stared at him with eagerness and hope. "Dobe, I-"

Naruto looked at him expectantly. But then Sasuke laughed. And before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had struck him with a chidori on his left chest. He tried to escape, but Sasuke's hand stopped him from getting away. And another searing pain was felt on his chest and to his horror, Sasuke had struck another chidori. Before Naruto's vision had dimmed, he managed to say, "You bastard!"

Sasuke stared at the figure in front of him. Panic reigned over him as he rushed to his teammate, only to feel his pulse getting weaker and weaker. Using as much chakra as he could, he healed his fallen teammate with the basic healing jutsus he learned from the academy.

And surely enough he and Naruto became lovers after few weeks when Sasuke confessed his love for Naruto.

At first, they kept it a secret. But Sasuke, being a possessive bastard that he is, and not wanting others to eye his kitsune lustfully, he finally announced their love in front of the people...

At first, the council was enraged to find their Uchiha with the village's demon, but with Tsunade's threats and Sasuke's glares, it died down to acceptance. And now he and Naruto had lived peacefully.

End Flashback...

Sasuke smiled at the good memories they had however, when he caught sight of Naruto buying some ice cream with Sakura, his expression turned to anger. Walking towards Naruto, he waved his hand and Naruto greeted him cheerfully. "Hi teme! Want some ice cream?" Naruto said to him innocently, as if he had no idea what Sasuke is thinking

Sakura however froze at the deadly killing intent and aura Sasuke was releasing. "Uhm Naruto, thanks for spending time with me this afternoon. I guess I got to go now. Bye Naruto, Sasuke-kun!"

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto waved at her disappearing figure. "So teme, what do you want to do today?

I am kind of bored." But instead of getting a reply, Sasuke punched him on the face. "What the hell is that for you bastard!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke looked at him without any emotion... His face is completely emotionless. Then for a few moments of silence, Sasuke spoke, "If you are bored, then why don't you go to your whore and stop wasting my time you idiot!"

"What the hell are you talking asshole!" Sasuke glared at him, "Get out of my life Naruto, I hate you, don't you ever show your face to me again."

Naruto was shocked, but instead of showing it, he just gave a nervous laugh. "Hehehe, nice joke Sasuke, but I don't find it funny... hehe." Sasuke's expression turn uglier.

"Oh I mean it dobe. I don't need you anymore. Get out of my life!!!" And with that, Sasuke walked out leaving a stunned Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto sat on the yondaime's head thinking of what just happened.

_Surely Sasuke didn't mean what he said right? I mean we have been together a long time now. And we had done a lot of things together. We both enjoyed each other's company so why does he hates me now? Maybe he was just stressed. Yeah! Thats it, Maybe I'll talk to him when I get home... And what does he mean by my 'whore'? And more importantly, what's a whore? Hmm maybe I should ask him when I get home..._

With that in mind, Naruto went for their home and found out to find the door locked. "Sasuke?" He knocked however, he was greeted by moans and screams of pleasure. He snickered to himself thinking that Sasuke was masturbating,_ hmm maybe he was having wet dreams about me_, he snickered again.

But Naruto's expression turned to worry and he panicked when he heard someone said, "Oh Sasuke!!!" Which was followed by "Tenten, ahhh!!!!" Naruto's eyes widened. Without thinking, he went for the back door which, thankfully was unlocked.

Sprinting towards their bedroom and opening it quickly only to be greeted by a naked Sasuke with Tenten riding his cock. Naruto watched, frozen with shock and surprised. He didn't saw this coming and yet Sasuke was having sex with someone, on their bed!!! This was too much for Naruto.

He charged at Sasuke yelling. His voice filled with anguish and hate. "What are you doing with her teme!!!" Sasuke stroked his jaw where Naruto's fist landed. Naruto stared at Tenten's already exhausted, sleeping body. "And worse, you did it with her! Gods Sasuke, she was our friend! What are you---" But Sasuke stopped him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Dobe, enjoyed the show? This is just a payback for whoring yourself out to Sakura! Now get out of my house. You are no longer welcome here."

"What are you talking about!" But upon hearing the word Sakura, realization came to Naruto. Sasuke was jealous... "Wait teme, let me explain." But Sasuke stopped him and threw a box at Naruto. "Those are your belongings. Get out of here. It disgust me to see your face. And to think that it was Sakura who you replaced me with Gods, I cant bear to watch your face you little whore. Now get out of my house before I will kill you!"

"But Saskue..." But Naruto was stopped with a slap from Sasuke. "Get. Out. Now!!!"

Naruto just looked at him. "Sasuke please". The voice was filled with desperation which made Sasuke cringed. He hate to see Naruto like that. Tear-stained and pleading on his knees. But he wont just let him get away with that. "Naruto get out of my life! I don't need you!" 

"Sasuke, if that would make you happy, then I would do it for you." And Naruto picked up his stuff and walked away slowly, with tears flowing down his face.

Unknown to him, Sasuke was also crying silently...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Can I stay here for a bit? Me and Sasuke got into a fight and I have nowhere to go. Can I stay here

for a few days? You know, to cool his head for a bit."

"Of course you can Naruto. Now I would prepare some rooms for you. The hokage tower is a huge place so there's no need for you to worry."

"Thank you Tsunade-baachan!!!" Naruto yelled happily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, Naruto was determined to fix everything. He went to Sasuke's house. "Teme, open the door, I want to talk to you." And sure enough, Sasuke opened the door. But when he saw Naruto, his expression turned cold. "What do you need dobe, didn't I told you to get out of my life?"

"But Sasuke, you got to listen to me."

"Yeah right. Now get out of my sight!"

"But---" Slam!! The door was slammed shut before he could even continue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why did you returned gaki? Hmmm I assume you still haven't fixed the problem right?" Naruto looked at the floor with a sad expression. "He simply wouldn't listen."

"Don't worry, until you can fix that problem, you are still welcome to stay in this tower..."

"Really? Thank you obaachan!" Naruto yelled happily.

"I told you not to call me that you brat!" Naruto just snickered but as Tsunade was about to smack him on the back of his head? Naruto suddenly fainted with a 'Thud!'

Worried, Tsunade quickly performed an examination on Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, I heard from Tsunade-sama that you and Naruto had a fight. What happened? You should visit him you know. He wont-"

"Thats none of your business Sakura. And you should know the reason why I left Naruto."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You bitch. If you didn't seduced Naruto, we could still leave happily. You ruined it all!" Sasuke glared at him.

"But Sasuke-kun, I cant be with Naruto... I am 3 months pregnant with Lee's son."

Then it hit Sasuke like a rock. Naruto's confusion, his attempts to explain, his pleas, why didn't he even thought of that at first. "Oh, I didn't know that..."

"Some genius you are. Now you should go to Naruto..." But before she could finish, Sasuke interrupted her.

"Oh my god... The words that I said to him, he must have hate me now for what I had done..."

"No Sasuke, on the contrary, he still loves you. You were the only one he was looking for every single hour. And he doesn't hate you either..."

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto really does loved him... He is such a fool. "Thank you Sakura, I'll go to him at once."

"He is at the hokage's tower Sasuke. Now you should let him know that you love him before its too late!"

"Too late? What do you mean too late?" Sasuke asked her with irritation in his voice.

"That is not mine to tell Sasuke. Now go!" And without wasting a single moment, Sasuke runs towards the hokage tower.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A tear-stained Naruto sat on a bed. Weakened and tired, he kept crying realizing that Sasuke wont be there in his last hours...

Flashback...

"Naruto! You finally woke up!!!"

"What happened Tsunade-baachan?"

"Now is not the time for joking gaki, you fainted earlier. But there is something important I got to tell you..."

"What is it? I got to talk to Sasuke so you better hurry."

"I'm sorry Naruto but you wont leave the tower. Do you still remember about the kyuubi?"

"Yes. So?"

"According to my examination, your use of kyuubi's chakra had strained your chakra pathways and caused most of them to weaken. Even now, your body is rotting and is weakening. I am sorry Naruto but," Tsunade sobbed and hugged him. "Naruto, you are dying... You wont survive until tomorrow. I'm so sorry." By now Tsunade was now crying hard.

"What? You're joking right? Very funny!"

"No Naruto. I'm sorry that I cant help you fulfill your dream. But I promise that you would be seen as a hero. Your sacrifices wont be wasted." Tsunade said between sobs.

"Naruto, I want to say thank you for saving me from my past. You're the brother that I always wanted."

"Oh come on Obaachan, you're also the mother that I never had!!!"

"Sister!!! I am not that old!" Tsunade corrected

"But you are!" Naruto and tsunade shared a good laugh as Tsunade made her exit grabbing her sake bottle...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke panted as he knocked the door. And heard the hokage's trembling voice, "Enter"

Sasuke looked at at Tsunade, confused why she was crying and drinking heavily.

"Uchiha Sasuke what do you need?"

"Hokage-sama, why are you crying?"

"I asked you first Uchiha."

"Yes I just want to see Naruto..."

At this, the room become silent and Tsunade's carefree face turned serious, sad and she cried one more time.

"Whats the matter hokage-sama? Is something wrong?"

"No, Naruto is in that room, you better hurry... And if you truly love him, stay by his side."

Sasuke was puzzled but he entered the room Tsunade pointed him to.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first thing that Sasuke had heard was the beeping of a machine... H_uh? Whats this? This is more like a hospital room than a bedroom..._

As he entered, he saw Naruto on the bed, sleeping peacefully with an oxygen mask around his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. "Naruto!" He shouted. This caused Naruto to wake up. "Sasuke?" He smiled weakly. "I thought you were never going to come..."

"Dobe, I am sorry for how I acted, Naruto what happened?"

"You know about the kyuubi right? Well, using its chakra seems to have a lot of side effect. But Tsunade-baachan said that it shortened my life span. I am sorry if I hadn't performed well as your boyfriend."

"No Naruto, you did well. And you are the most wonderful person I had ever met. I loved you Naruto. You should remember that always." Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto attempting to give him a kiss.

"I know that teme. But I have been meaning to ask you this. I mean we had been boyfriends and we still hadn't done anything more intimate that kissing and cuddling so, can we, uhm do it here?" Naruto asked as his cheeks turned red.

"Naruto... We cant, it might worsen your condition."

"Oh come on teme..." Naruto said removing his oxygen mask as he kissed the Uchiha.

Once they broke the kiss for oxygen, Sasuke smirked, "Always the impatient one are we?"

Naruto just laughed as he blushed even more.

By now, they were both naked. No one was sure exactly what happened but all they know was that they are now naked, their hands eagerly explored each other's bodies. As Sasuke sensed his partners frustration, he sucked at Naruto's neck and moving his way to Naruto's nipples, twisting, biting, and sucking on them.

Sasuke was rewarded by moans with every touch he did. "Sasuke, I want you in me now."

"Naruto, are you sure?" But Naruto just grabbed his erection making it even more hard. He stroked it earning a gasp and moan from Sasuke... He laid Sasuke on the bed and position himself on top of Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto this bold. But before he could react, Naruto already pushed himself downward riding the Uchiha. They both moaned in unison as they came nearer to their climax...

Sasuke was the first to come followed by Naruto. Naruto laid on top of the Uchiha. "Naruto, I love you"

"I love you too Sasuke." and Naruto slowly closed his eyes. "Naruto! Naruto, please don't leave me!" But all Sasuke could hear was, "Thank you for everything Sasuke." And Naruto, with a smile on his face had died in his lover's protective arms...

-end-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Messages:

1.) Well its done at last. I am planning to rewrite this so if you have any suggestions, just include them in your review or pm me.

2.) If you feel that it doesn't need to be rewritten then you can just give me some ideas for another chapter or if you want a sequel, then give me some ideas for it... See you all next time and I hope you enjoyed this one.

3.) I'm in a hurry while typing this so things might be rushed out. So any parts that are rushed out, or just things that made this story not god to read just inform me with them so I may include them in the rewritten version. Of course, you would get credits and recognition


End file.
